LoZ - The New Adventures (On Hold)
by Nekoahnaneko
Summary: It seems that no matter how much light is shown, darkness always lurks. Darkness will always grow and hunger for power and take any chance it gets to destroy all the light. The only way to stop the darkness for good would be with the help of the Hero, the Warrior, The Princess, and the Goddess Reborn. But will this be enough to stop the darkness?
1. Prologue

It has been more than a hundred years since trouble has stirred in the Hyrule Kingdom. Memories from long ago have faded into Myths and Legends and those who remember the battles and wars are but a few in number. Any written knowledge of such things are most likely in the great castle, forgotten, and set in a room no longer used.

The past is now what it is said to be, just the past. Worries fill no one of the chance of evil roaming the world once more, not a single soul. The great warrior, the hero, now is found each lifetime, and protected in the castle. There, he is trained and does meaningless tasks since there was no real reason for him to do anything dangerous, or world saving.

However, with more peace and calmness, comes more danger and threat. For, if one is not excepting for something to happen, it makes in all the more frightening. In this time of peace, no one was prepared. For no one knew, what was happening in the shadows.

Dark forces were at work, rebuilding an army and a large one at that. It summoned all monsters of all sizes and strength. They dark went to work on giving rebirth to a dark man, Ganon (Ganondorf). For the darkness knew that if it wished to succeed and to rule the lands. To eliminate the hero and anyone that could stand in its way, it needed someone of great power to join. Someone, who was bound to the darkness and hungered for a greater power then his own, and the darkness knew this person was Ganon.

Through many years, many lifetimes, he waited. Regaining his strength and learning from the darkness and shadows on ways to not fail as quickly as he did. He learned the army's strengths, and weaknesses, as well as an enemy who had not been quite defeated by the hero, only wounded. He slowly regained his strength and his memories, soon learning for his connection with the Triforce of power. He did not know if the darkness knew of the power, he assumed it did, but he did know that it would be a great weapon, if used correctly, against the hero and his friends.

Soon, the time had come. The shadows stirred and moved with an energy it had not had in a long time. The army and its leader knew the time to strike would be now. It knew that the kingdom, as well as the hero, would not be prepared and would lose almost instantly. With the dawn of a new year upon them, they would strike. They would quickly take over and control the weak Hyrulians.

Unfortunately, the darkness was not watching the Hyrulians as closely as it should have. For some time had a sage foreseen the disaster and warned the royal family. The hero had begun to train harder and the princess, who like the princesses before her was named Zelda, had begun to look for information that may help them in that old forgotten room of documents.

The princess had indeed found something, though she did not know if it would be of great help but there was no harm in trying. She summoned her guards to find someone, as well as an artifact. They quickly found both and brought them back to the princess. Now all that was left was to be ready. They got ready to perform a dangerous task and ready for the fight. They knew it might not work, but it was worth a try.

**Characters that will be used for sure: **

Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ganon/Ganondorf, Shadow Link, Navi, Epona, Great Fairy, Golden Goddesses, and my OC's Hazna (pronounced Hannah), Luna, and Melody.


	2. Chapter 1

Hazna laid across a fairly large and fluffy bed and sighed out of boredom. She had been forced to come to the castle almost a month ago and Princess Zelda would not tell her why.

_"We need your help with something soon," Zelda told her upon arrival. "Since I do not wish for anything to happen to you until we are fully ready, I want you to stay in the castle. Here you will be able to be protected by my guards until the time has come." She had some of her guards show her to her room and bits of the rest of the castle she would need to use during her stay. She was then brought back to her room for the night, and the guards stood outside the door so she could not leave to wander. _

She groaned in annoyance. She had asked the princess more than fifty times and never got an answer from her. She wished she wasn't left out in the dark, really if she's going to be involved she should get to know what is going on.

Hazna stretched slightly before hoping out of the bed and walking to the window. She looked out the window and checked out the view she had of Hyrule from here, it was pretty amazing. From first glance, one would think that Hyrule was a peaceful Kingdom, but she knew. When she first arrived to the castle, something was wrong. She could feel the shadows sway unnaturally, but no one else seemed to notice it. She shrugged it off, thinking it was only her nerves acting up. Unfortunately, in the month the feeling only has gotten worse. As if, the shadows were gaining more and more power. Even now, as she looked down at the kingdom, she could feel the sense of evil and destruction that wasn't even there.

A knock at the door, Hazna turned her attention from the window to the large door of her room. She walked a bit closer to the door, but not too close. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Yes?" Hazna questioned to whoever was on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened, after she spoke, and revealed two guards, dressed in the Hyrulian uniform, standing there.

"Lady Hazna. The Princess wishes for you to meet her and the hero in the south wing of the castle," one guard spoke.

"We are here to escort you there," the other added on to what the first had left off.

"Fine, let's go," she sighed at the two.

The two guards led her through the twisting hallways towards the southern end of the castle. Neither of the guards spoke, as normal for most of the guards. Hazna followed quietly behind the two, not knowing exactly where in the south end she was supposed to go. It was almost completely quiet in the castle. That is, except for the sounds of their footsteps and the torches flickering on the walls.

After what seemed like countless minutes, they arrived to a passageway leading to steps going downstairs. The two guards bowed politely and left Hazna there. She looked at the dark stairway, the only light appearing to come from a single torch at the bottom. She swiftly descended the stairs to the bottom. Once at the last step, Hazna walked down the short hallway, which opened up to a fairly large room with a stone slab in the middle. Candles surrounded the room and two familiar figures stood near the center.

Hazna stepped forward, creating an echo in the almost empty room. Both the Hero and Princess Zelda looked back at her. Zelda smiled sweetly and went to her, dragging her back to the center. She placed Hazna in front of the slab and stepped back slightly to speak to her.

"We can now do the task we needed from you," Zelda took her with a smile.

"And do I get to know what is it that I'm to do?" Hazna questioned, looking back at the princess.

"Well, you see. Back a while ago, a good two hundred years, the Hero of Time was aided by a great warrior named Sheik. He died in the battle against Ganon and his soul was trapped where the great Triforce is located. Only one with a great connection to the Goddesses can bring him back into this world to aid Hyrule kingdom once again, and that's where you come in," Zelda said as if she was telling a great tale of the history of Hyrule.

"Huh," was Hazna's response with a single raised eyebrow. The hero laughed slightly at her confusion and received a glare from Zelda that made him shut up. Zelda turned back to face Hazna again with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're one of the goddesses reborn, the goddess Nayru. Being a reborn goddess means, you have a connection with the Triforce, though you won't be as strong as the original goddesses. So, we need to summon forth the warrior," Zelda filled in, acting as if it was a piece of cake to do but Hazna had never tried anything like this.

"I don't know how this will work but I can try," she sighed, stepping up so she was directly in front of the slab.

"Good. Now, just place your hands in front of you, a bit off the slab, and think about the great warrior. Just concentrate on that and he should come forth," Zelda told her with reassuring tone. Both the princess and the Hero, Link, stepped back giving her some room.

Hazna sighed again and closed her eyes. She began to think of the warrior, only the warrior. Soon, the slab began to glow, something was happening.


	3. Chapter 2

The slab glowed with a bright white light and caused Link and Zelda to shield their eyes and look away. Hazna opened her eyes to look in front of her. She could see what appeared to be a body of light forming on the slab. She now felt faint, as if she had been running for miles without resting, even though she had just woken up not too long ago. She focused more on the warrior as the body formed more and more.

Suddenly, cuts appeared all the way up her arms. Hazna's eyes widened as the feeling of being burned alive started to fill her. The blood from her wounds dripped onto the slab, and the body started to take human form. Flesh started to appear, as well as cloth and hair, and the bleeding stopped. The cuts changed, now they were what seemed to be tattoos of great intricacy along her arms.

The burning sensation started to disappear, as the form fully became a person. It was a boy, who appeared to be a bit taller than Hazna though it was hard to tell with him lying down on the slab. He had blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. His clothes was covering most his face and body so it was hard to tell anything else about his person but Hazna could see the slight muscle tone showing through his clothes. Hazna then blushed, just then realizing that she was checking him out.

The light slowly faded away and she dropped her arms, now feeling weak. Zelda and Link stepped closer now, wanting to see the warrior too. When the light fully faded away, the warrior, Sheik's, eyes snapped open to reveal bright red eyes. He quickly sat up, causing Link to jump and hid slightly behind Zelda who just rolled her eyes. Sheik scanned the room his was in, taking it all in, even looking over the three people in the room with him. Finally, his eyes rested on Hazna, who at all costs, was trying to not look at him for fear she would start checking him out again. When a voice spoke, his eyes shifted back to Zelda.

"Warrior Sheik, we need your help to face a great evil. I'm Princess Zelda," she started. "This is the hero Link," she continued, nodding towards the boy dressed in a green tunic. "And, this is Hazna, the goddess Nayru reborn," she finished nodding towards Hazna.

Hazna choose this moment to look back at him but to her dismay, he was looking at her again. She quickly looked away, heart beating fast, and Sheik raised an eyebrow at her. He hopped off the slab, and stretched to get more use to his body again.

"How?" he simply asked Zelda, looking at her again. He did not need to define his question for the three knew he was asking how he was alive again and Zelda spoke.

"We had Hazna use the powers she has from the goddess to bring you back to help. The marks on her arms show that you two are connected know. If you die or she dies, the other will die as well until your soul has its strength back to hold itself up," she said and Hazna looked down at her arms again, looking over the markings. Sheik looked over at them as well, but back to the princess as she spoke again. "We require your assistance now. Something is about to happen and we don't had enough strength by ourselves."

Sheik looked over at Hazna, almost as if he was asking for permission before answering. She slightly looked back at him through her eyelashes, not fully lifting her head up.

"Alright, I'll help," he replied in monotone, not removing his eyes from her. "

"Good," Zelda said, smiling again. "Then, we shall head out tomorrow to the woods. We must speak with the wise sage who lives there. Until then we should rest to regain our strength, especially Hazna." With that the group went to the separate rooms to get ready, Zelda showed Sheik to his room as well. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
